


Things That Sirius Would Never Understand

by weezlyismyking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius admires Remus a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Sirius Would Never Understand

There were things that Sirius would never understand; why someone would enjoy potions, why someone would want to handle a Bubotuber, why Hagrid would want a pet dragon, how Lily Evans managed to change her mind about liking James, how Professor McGonagall still managed to put the fear of God in him after six years, and most importantly how Remus could sit there on a Friday night and read for hours. Although, out of those things, he most admired Remus’ ability to not only sit still, but to focus on something entirely separate from his surrounding for such a long time. Sometimes, he caught himself staring at Remus for no apparent reason other than to study his still form. His legs were crossed, his feet tucked under each leg, both hands were tight on each side of the book ‘ _Alas, I Have Transfigured My Feet’_ by Malecrit. His grey sea eyes were moving back and forth, his mouth occasionally twitching upward to a smile.

There were a lot of things about Remus that Sirius admired. He was a werewolf, yet, still managed to be one of the most calm and controlled people he’d ever come across. There wasn’t a time when Remus couldn’t handle a stressful situation and speak as if he were having a civil conversation. His sea grey eyes were always something that reminded Sirius to calm himself. Remus hardly had a temper, and when it came out, you knew you’d done something terrible, because Remus didn’t have a hateful bone in his body. Remus found the good in all people, even people like Severus Snape. He would never tell James and Sirius of for being unruly and terrible, even though they deserved it more than half the time. He was too good of a friend to do that.

Remus was intelligent. Not only did he keep his marks up, he helped others who were struggling in the subject, something James and Sirius had always been too self-absorbed to do. Remus was studious, which was a great quality to have, because he usually reminded Sirius that he too needed to study. Beyond school work, he was educated. He knew many things about many subjects. He liked playwrights and poetry. He even wrote his own poetry, that Sirius had read by mistake, and although he thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever read, he never mentioned it to Remus.

Most people would look at Remus and think he was hard because of his scars. They wouldn’t speak to him because they’re ugly. Sirius, however, found them to be beautiful. They were marks of how courageous and strong Remus had been throughout his entire life as a werewolf. People would’ve shunned Remus if they knew about his lycanthropy. Sirius wouldn’t shun him if Remus told him to. He was the most wonderful, caring, beautiful person that Sirius knew.

Remus had caught Sirius staring at him. He lowered his book ever-so-slightly and kept his gaze for a moment. He smiled softly and Sirius smiled back, a sort of joy filling his chest just to have Remus smile only for him. It faded though, and Remus went back to his reading. It was amazing that Sirius’ gaze could break his concentration, but not a loud exclamation from the corner in which James was having a loud conversation about Quidditch with some of the younger boys or a shriek of laughter from the circle of gossiping girls only a few feet away.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Remus said suddenly.

“Sorry,” Sirius said hurriedly.

“It’s okay,” Remus said, “a little creepy, but also flattering.”

Sirius chuckled and felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.


End file.
